Hand-held mobile communication devices may include a combined text-entry and telephony keyboard. Examples of such mobile devices include cellular telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), two-way paging devices, and others. The keyboard can be actuated with the fingers of one or both of the user's hands.